The Same Kind
by ZEREF
Summary: Kousuke starts is final year of school at Yamaku High, a school for disabled students, for he has an illness that puts him in a coma-like state in times of mental and emotional distress. In the library, he meets a quiet girl with burn scars on her face. Will they be able to help each other overcome their problems? Pairings: HanakoxOC, LillyxHisao
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Yamaku High, Monday-

I stood at the gates of Yamaku High. Here, I would start my final year of education. I sighed and went through the gates.

-Compound-

My name is Yagami Kousuke, and my parents have enrolled me in this school because of my…condition. I have a strange illness that even doctors have no name for. At times, I will collapse into a coma-like state without any warning. Since the doctors had no name for it, I simply called it a 'standstill'. The first time it happened, my parents freaked. My heartbeat and breathing slowed to a point where they were almost unnoticeable. They thought I was dead, until I woke up a few minutes later.

-Class 3-3-

I walked into my newly assigned class, Class 3-3. I can't remember what kind of students go into 3-1, 3-2 is for visually-impaired students, while 3-4 is for students with serious physical disabilities, such as missing limbs. The remaining classes are for students who don't fit into the previously stated categories.

I'm quite early. There aren't many students here yet. A girl missing a hand is talking to a boy who is missing an ear. A pink-haired girl is signing to another girl who is wearing glasses. Either they are both mute and deaf, or one of them is the translator. There is also a girl with long, dark purple hair sitting in one of the back seats, reading a book. I look at the back. The window seat isn't taken. That's good. I go to the back and sit at the leftmost corner, next to the window. The long-haired girl, who is sitting in the desk to the right, jumped a little in shock as I sat down. Was she expecting me to introduce myself? Or did she not expect me at all? Well, I for one don't care about those kinds of things. I hate talking. It's a pain. In fact, I would prefer to not say a single word over the course of this whole year. Of course, that's impossible. Minutes pass, and she doesn't say anything either. That's good. She seems to prefer silence as well.

The time passes and the class fills up. Soon, the bell rings and the teacher shuffles into class. There is stubble on his chin and his hair is messy. He gives off the image of someone who doesn't care about his lifestyle at all. He introduces himself as Mutou-sensei and starts to take attendance. Let's see…there are 23 students in this class and two empty seats. One is in front of me and one is to the right of the girl to my right.

"Yagami Kousuke."

"Hai."

I give a short reply, and it's over, as there are no students whose family name starts with 'yo', 'yu' or anything that begins with 'r'. Then, Mutou-sensei starts teaching.

-Lunchtime-

The bell rings, and I grab my boxed lunch and head to the roof as soon as possible.

-Roof-

I sit by myself on the roof, eating my lunch. The roof is in quite a bad state. The floor has little pebbles on it and there are only a few benches here. I sit on the floor and eat my lunch. As far as I could remember, I have always eaten lunch on the roof at school. I like high places.

-Class 3-3, After lunch-

Back at class, the teacher assigns us to group work, with three to a group. Suddenly, the girl to my right gets up and leaves the class. There can only be seven groups, since seven times three is 21. I take out the work and start doing it on my own. I finish it without difficulty.

-Later-

Class ends. I pack up and leave immediately. At the back door, however, stands a blonde girl with a cane. As I walk out of the back door, she starts to say something.

"Um, excuse me, but is Hanako here?"

Hanako, Hanako, who was that again? I wasn't paying attention to attendance. Um…oh right, I think that was the girl beside me.

"No, she left earlier."

"Oh, ok then, thank you for your help."

She leaves, feeling the wall railings as she goes. I sigh and leave. Dealing with blind people isn't one of my strong points, because well…I don't like talking.

"Hmm?"

I stop in front of a billboard. On it were tacked various flyers for different clubs. Should I join one? I look at it until I find something interesting. I take down a flyer saying 'Light Music Club'. It says, 'If you are interested in joining, please take this flyer and see Ms. Yamanaka Shizuko.'. Well, I used to be in the Light Music Club at my old school, but I quit…for several reasons. Well, I guess I'll go look for Shizuko-sensei tomorrow. Now, I want to walk around a bit.

-Library-

I open a door next to a sign saying 'Library' and enter. It's not bad, really. There are almost no students here, and the atmosphere here is nice and quiet, just what I like. As I close the door, I hear a loud noise. I sounded like someone just hit their head on a hard surface.

"Ow…"

I watch as a young woman wearing glasses emerged from behind the counter while rubbing her head. Guess I was right. I walk over to her.

"Are you…the librarian?"

"Ah, yes! I'm Yuuko! Can I help you?"

"Let's see…do I need a card or anything like that to borrow books here?"

"Ah, no."

"Ok then, that's all, thanks."

I walk down an aisle, scanning the titles as I go. They have quite a good collection here. I pick out three books which are all from the same series and walk on. At the back, there is an area with a few beanbags. There is someone there. Hanako, was it? She is reading her book intently. Well, the beanbags seem comfortable, so I decide to take a seat in one of them. Hanako doesn't notice me until I sit down in one of the beanbags with a satisfying 'krsssh' sound. She jumps and gasps, like as though she didn't notice me before. She probably didn't. Without a word, I open Book 1 and start reading it. After feeling Hanako's nervous gaze on me for a few more seconds, she continues reading her book as well.

-One hour later-

My watch gives a short 'beep' as the clock hits 5. With a rustling sound, I get up from the beanbag. Hanako looked at me nervously. She seemed pretty calm during the past hour. It was like she had acknowledged my presence and accepted my silence. I did the same. With a small, almost invisible nod at her, I check out my books and leave.

-Street-

I walk down the hill, away from Yamaku. There are almost no students walking, since almost all of them live in the dorms. My house is in a quiet part of town, and it's a 30 minute walk from Yamaku. By this point, you might think that I hate being in the presence of others. Well, that is true, I sort of hate social interaction. But I don't really mind the company of quiet people, or at least, people who prefer silence to speech, like Hanako.

-Kousuke's House-

"Tadaima~"

"Nyaa~"

I look down to see a kitten with black fur, but white at the tips of her legs and tail. Ever since the beginning of this year, Azusa has been my only companion and true friend. Before that, all my friends had started to drift away from me. But from the first day I found her (which was the first day of this year), she has always been by my side.

"How are you?"

"Nya!"

"Good."

I went to my room. After taking a shower and changing into street clothes, I grabbed my keys, the books I borrowed, and left the room.

I pressed the buttons on my car keys and watched as my car unlocked. I opened the auto gate, reversed, closed the gate, and drove off.

-Road-

You are definitely wondering how old I am. Well, I turn 18 next month, so I'll get my license very soon. Yes, I know, I'm an underage driver. You see, during my 16th birthday, I asked my parents to teach me how to drive. They were appalled, but obliged, nonetheless. So, dad taught me how to drive in the mansion compound. Yes, mansion.

Let me explain more about myself. Up to the start of this year's spring break, I lived in my parent's mansion. My father is the CEO of a successful music instrument company while my mother is a professional violinist. They had a house built in Yamaku town as a little getaway, where we could escape from the hustle and bustle from the city. Since I started studying in Yamaku now, it has become my permanent residence. As for the car, dad decided it was necessary for me to be able to drive, or something like that.

-Hospital-

I parked the car and went into the hospital, carrying my books with me. I took my usual route, going into the elevator and emerging on the fifth floor. Then, I slowly walked down the corridor until I reached Room 525. I opened the door.

"…Tadaima."

Inside the room, a girl lay on the bed. She had long, black hair and her facial features were slightly similar to mine. This is my twin sister, Yagami Kousuki.

Kousuki laid motionlessly on the bed, her eyes closed, making no reaction as I sat in the chair next to her bed. An IV was plugged into her left wrist, and the heart monitor next to her beeped out a slow, but steady heartbeat. Let me explain. Kousuki has been in a coma for almost a year now. Last year, in June, I was about to get hit by a car when she pushed me out of the way and took my place. Our injuries weren't serious, but the problem was her coma. The doctors said that it was 'entirely up to her' on when she would wake up. Ever since then, I have been coming to see her, every single day without fail. Before moving, I could walk to the hospital easily, but now that I'm living in Yamaku, I have to drive to get there. Oh yeah, also, I think it was also around the same time I contracted my problem.

"How are you doing?"

Of course, I receive no answer.

"I started school at Yamaku today. It's quite a nice school. No one talked to me, but I prefer it that way. When you get better, let's attend it together."

That draws an end to our 'conversation'. I open my book and continue from where I left off.

-One hour later-

The sun was setting. The clock on the wall read 6.15 pm. I shut my book.

"I have to go home and cook dinner now, imouto. I'll be back tomorrow,"

I left the hospital and drove home.

Just to let you know, my car is a red Mazda RX8, courtesy of my parents.

-Kousuke's Home, 6.30 pm-

Back home, I set about making dinner. The rice was cooking, so I sliced myself some sake sashimi, fried some tamagoyaki, and shredded some cucumber. After I was done, I placed a smaller portion of whatever I was eating into Azusa's bowl, and started eating.

"Itadakimasu."

"Nyan."

-Kousuke's Room, 10pm-

I laid on my bed with the lights off. I thought back to today's events. Nothing much happened today. I hoped that I would stay that way. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Please review! There's much more to come! I'm typing the next chapter as I'm uploading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's Room, Tuesday, 5.30am-

I woke up and punched my alarm clock. Then, after a quick wash, I left my room.

-Kitchen-

"O…k…done."

I set the rice cooker to 'cook'. Then, I changed into my keiko-gi, a blue shitagi, a white kosode and a blue hakama. After that, I grabbed my katana and went out into the yard.

-Yard-

I regulated my breathing and swung my katana through the air. This was part of my morning training routine, to keep me calm and relaxed throughout my day. Also, it helped to keep my condition in check, according to my personal doctor and psychiatrist, Terumasa Nanjo, although I just call him Nanjo-sensei. Every morning, I would either practice with my katana, practice archery or practice tai chi. I took up these three sports(?) in 7th grade, and I have not stopped practicing. I breathed, swung my katana and sliced cleanly through the head of a straw training dummy. That's what I usually use, but I've used things like vegetables before.

"Briiiing!"

The timer I placed on the porch rang, informing me of the end of the practice and that the rice is done. I went in, set the rice cooker to 'keep warm' and put away my katana. Then, I went to my room, took a shower, changed into my uniform and went to make breakfast.

-Dining Room-

"Gochizousama."

I set down my bowl. I had made simple teriyaki chicken and potato salad for breakfast. After placing the leftovers in my bento box, I went out, fed the koi (which I had forgotten to earlier) and left for school.

-Class 3-3, 7.30am-

When I arrived, the class was already one-thirds full. This time, when I sat down, Hanako glanced at me for a split second before turning back to her desk. Like yesterday, I didn't feel like breaking the silence. My plans, however, were foiled.

"Hey, hey!"

I looked up. The pink-haired girl sitting in the seat in front of the empty seat in front of me was standing in front of my desk, with the bespectacled girl at her side.

"Morning, Kousuke!"

"…Morning…um…"

Uh…what were their names again? I think the girl with glasses is the class representative. Then, the bespectacled girl signed something to the pink-haired girl.

"Don't you remember? I'm Shizune and this is Misha."

I faced the pink-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Misha."

Then, I signed at the other girl.

"Nice to meet you, Shizune."

Shizune looked surprised and signed back.

"You know sign language?"

I shrugged.

"When I found out I was coming to Yamaku, I thought it would be useful if I learned some basic sign language."

Shizune smiled. I expected the conversation to be over, but-

"So, how's Yamaku?"

I frowned. I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Ok."

"Anything you're interested in?"

"No."

"Hobbies?"

"None."

"Do you want to join the Student Council?"

"No."

Misha and Shizune fell silent for a while. Then, Misha started signing at Shizune, obviously forgetting I know sign language.

"Um…I don't think he wants to talk to us. He's like another Hanako."

Shizune looked like she was about to facepalm, but she signed back.

"Misha, he knows sign language too."

With a little 'eep!', Misha shuffled away, followed by Shizune. I sighed and placed my head on the table. What did she mean by 'another Hanako'? Is she saying that we both dislike talking? Out of self-interest, I turned my head to look at Hanako. With a little jump, Hanako turned her face to face her desk, blushing slightly. Well. Has she been looking at us since the beginning of our conversation? Well, even with her injuries, she still seems quite cute. Maybe, just maybe, I should try to get to know her better…

-Lunchtime-

Like yesterday, as soon as the bell rings, I leave and head for the roof.

-Roof-

I was halfway through my lunch when I heard the roof door open. Great. Now, all I can do is hope that they leave me alone and- scratch that, they're coming.

"Hey there!"

I look up. A girl with brown twintails and an armless girl with short, brown hair walk over to me.

"Hey! What are you doing up here?" asked the twintailed girl.

"Eating lunch."

My simple answer left them with nothing to say. Then, the short-haired girl nodded.

"That's a good idea. It's lunchtime. We're supposed to eat lunch at lunchtime."

Another pause follows.

"So, anyways!" said the twintailed girl. "I'm Emi and this is Rin!"

"…I'm Kousuke."

"So," continued Emi, "Do you want to eat with us?"

"…No."

Emi's face fell slightly. Rin, however, spoke up.

"Does that mean that you're done eating?"

"No, I mean…I don't feel like eating…with you guys…"

"So, you're going to leave now?"

This conversation is becoming weirder.

"Um…no, why?"

"Well, if you're on the roof with us, you'll still be eating with us."

…I'm speechless.

"Ahahaha~"

Emi suddenly starts laughing. Both Rin and I look at her.

"Well, in that case, Rin and I will have lunch over there! See you around, Kousuke!"

Emi pushes Rin to another part of the roof, quite some distance from me. Well, that's one thing I'm thankful to her for. I finished my lunch in peace and went back to class.

-Class 3-3, 10am-

Mutou-sensei is boring. Really boring. Much more boring-er than I thought. But it's important. But it's boring. So boring. Even the most boring teacher at my old school was less boring than this. So boring. I don't feel like being here. I want to go home and do nothing. I don't feel like being here. I don't want to be here. I-don't-want-

*Thunk-*

-Hanako-

I hear a dull thunk form my left and turn to look. I gasp silently. Kousuke's head just hit his desk. Hard. The whole class went deathly silent. Everyone was looking at him. Mutou-sensei was about to walk over when suddenly, Kousuke lifted his head. He looked at Mutou-sensei and gave a small nod. With a small sigh of relief, he turned back to the board. The rest of the class continued what they were doing. I turn back to my notes as well. I wonder if Kousuke's alright. Yesterday…at the library…I was quite…happy, with his company. Usually, I would have felt nervous and felt like running away, but somehow, it was quite calm and relaxing with him there. It…felt like I was with Lilly, somehow. Maybe…just maybe…I should try to get to know him? I-I…I don't…know…

-Kousuke-

-After class, Staff Room-

I looked around. I spotted Mutou-sensei and walked over to him.

"…Mutou-sensei?"

He turned around, looking surprised.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who is…Yamanaka…Shizuko-sensei?"

"Shizuko? She's over there. The woman with long, light-brown hair."

I said my thanks to Mutou-sensei and walk over to who I presumed to be Shizuko-sensei.

"Excuse me…Shizuko-sensei?"

She turned towards me, her brown eyes slightly clouded over. I realize that she's blind too, like that blonde girl from yesterday.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"Ah…I'm Yagami Kousuke, and I wish to join the Light Music Club."

I handed Shizuko-sensei the flyer. Well, at least now I know why there are Braille letters on the flyer. I didn't notice them before. She felt the Braille on the flyer and smiled.

"Ok, let's see, here's the application form. Do you mind filling it here?"

"No."

I start writing down my particulars. I wonder how Shizuko-sensei can read them. I guess she has an assistant who helps her. As I write, she talks to me.

"You know, Yagami-kun, I'm glad that you joined. It's been empty for three years now."

"Three years? Wouldn't the club have been abolished by then?"

"Well, here at Yamaku, we don't abolish clubs, in hopes that someone will join them."

I finish the form and hand it to Shizuko-sensei. She smiles and hands me a set of keys.

"Congratulations, Yagami-kun. You're now the new President of the Light Music Club. You can use the clubroom whenever and however you like."

She winked at me.

"Just don't use it to cut classes too often, kay?"

I smile.

"Arigatou, Shizuko-sensei."

-Library-

Once again, before I knew it, I was in the library again. After dropping my books into the chute (and watching Yuuko bang her head on the counter), I go off in search of Book 4 and 5, the two final volumes of the series. As I step into the aisle, I freeze. Hanako is standing there, trying to reach a book that is slightly out of her reach. The look of concentration on her face and the way she was standing on her tiptoes was unbelievably cute.

"…"

After deliberating for a few seconds, I sighed and walk over. Wordlessly, I reached for the book I assumed Hanako wanted and got hold of it easily. She looked stunned at my appearance.

"Is this the one you want?"

"Eh? Ah…um…yes, thank you."

I handed her the book. Then after selecting my books (Book 5 had 900+ pages!), I was about to leave when-

"Um…Kousuke…san?"

I looked at her again. She looked worried.

"…Yes?"

"A-Are you alright…?"

Ah. She must have been thinking of the incident back at class. I flash her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks, Hanako."

Suddenly, she blushed slightly. Then, I could have sworn she gave a small smile in return.

"That's good…"

Somehow, with a lighter feeling in my heart, I leave the school.

-Hospital, 5.00pm-

"I'm back. I talked to quite a lot of people today. Misha, Shizune, Emi, Rin, and…Hanako. I can't believe it myself. But still, I guess I prefer quiet people like…Hanako…I wish I could spend a little more time with her though. Ah~ What am I thinking? This isn't like me at all, isn't it?"

I smiled. As usual, my sister gave no response. She just listens. But that's enough…

* * *

Chapter 2! I'm done for the day, and I'll begin typing Chapter 3 sometime next week! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Yard, Wednesday, 6.00am-

I cleared my mind and released.

*THWOCK!*

The arrow hit the target right in the centre, just as my timer rang. I put down my bow and went over to the target to retrieve my arrows.

"Ah…"

Wow, it seems that the final arrow I fired actually pinned a lone sakura petal to the centre. I wonder, is that a good omen, or a bad omen?

-Class 3-3, 7.00am-

I reached class early, and as I opened the back door, Hanako stood right in front of me. Both of us were surprised.

"Ah…"

"Ah…"

We stood there like that for a while. Then, I said-

"O-Ohayou…Hanako."

"Ah, o-ohayou, K-Kousuke…"

A few more seconds passed, then, I realized that I was blocking her way.

"Ah, I'm sorry," I say as I moved away.

"N-No, it's ok…"

Hanako walked out hurriedly, and I went to my seat. I set my guitar in its bag behind me, safely leaning against the wall. Since nobody was in class yet, no one stared at me carrying the guitar on my back. I wonder what they might think. A few minutes later, Hanako returned. With a quick glance at me, our eyes met, and she turned back to her book.

-After class-

"…I'm an idiot."

I walked around the 2nd floor, looking for the Light Music Club's room. I should have asked Shizuko-sensei where it was. Other than the classrooms, almost every other room in this place is unlabeled. However, some of the doors I came across had glass panels in them, which let me look inside. I ignored the doors that seemed too small. Finally, I reached a door which seemed similar to the clubroom in my old school. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

"…Come in."

I opened the door. Inside sat the blonde girl from before and-

"Hanako?"

She jumped a little at the mention of her name.

"K-Kousuke?"

The blonde girl turned towards to me.

"Ara ara, do you know Hanako?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Ah, yes. And, um…do you know where the music rooms are?"

"Hmm, I think they're straight down this corridor and turn right."

I nodded, then remembering that she's blind, I added-

"Thanks. I'll be going now."

I leave.

-Lilly-

I turned back towards Hanako.

"So, you know that person?"

"Eh? Um, yes, he sits to my left in class."

I drank my tea.

"You've talked to him before?"

I heard her fidgeting.

"Well, on the first day back, he sat with me in the library for an hour."

Well, this was surprising.

"Ara ara, an hour? Did you talk?"

"Um…no…he just sat there across from me and read his book. He didn't say anything. Then, after an hour, he got up, gave me a little nod, and left."

Very surprising. I put down my cup.

"You didn't feel like…" ara ara, how do I say this without hurting Hanako's feelings…"…running away?"

Hanako gave a shocked gasp. Ara ara…

"…Actually, no. I don't know why, but it felt, nice…it was calm and relaxing…it felt like I was with you rather than someone else…I guess he's…well…a bit like…me, I guess."

Ara ara. Well, this is pleasant. Unexpected, but pleasant.

"And yesterday," Hanako began, sounding a little happier than before "in the library, he helped me to take a book from a shelf."

I smiled. Maybe, this was a chance to get Hanako to interact with others and open up a bit.

"…I'm worried."

I frowned.

"Why?"

"Yesterday, after lunch, he-he fainted in class."

He…fainted?

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but he recovered and woke up in a few seconds. But from the way Mutou-sensei reacted, it seemed quite…serious…"

Ara ara, she sounds really worried. I tried to think of something.

"I know, why don't we invite him here for lunch tomorrow?"

"Eh!"

I nodded.

"I want to get to know him better too."

"But, he's really fast…He's always the first one out…"

I smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to be faster…"

-Kousuke-

-Corridor-

Following the blonde girl's instructions, I turned right. Good. This seemd like the music area. I walked down the corridor, looking for empty rooms, since the club isn't supposed to have any members. I reached the end. I don't think it's here. I turned around and almost bumped into someone.

"Shi-Shizuko-sensei!"

She staggered a bit, but managed to regain her balance.

"Is that you, Kousuke?"

"Yes."

She managed a smile.

"Ah good, I came to tell you, the clubroom is on the 3rd floor. You have to go up that staircase.

She pointed in the direction of the staircase. Although her finger was slightly off, it was still in the right direction. I guess she just walked down it.

"Arigatou, Shizuko-sensei. See you again."

"Bye~"

-Light Music Room-

I unlocked the door and stepped into the clubroom. It was quite large, actually. The top of the staircase ended in a small square of floor and the door of the clubroom. Let's see…there are two tables next to each other with six chairs. There's a cushioned bench/sofa(?), a few amplifiers, and two cabinets with glass doors. There is also an aged drum set in the corner. I walked over to the amps. They're in quite good shape. I won't have to bring my own. I guess I could also bring a tea set here and make tea.

"Ok, let's get started."

I sat down on the long chair (Ok, for convenience sake, I'll just call it a sofa) and held the guitar bag.

"…"

Wow, it sure has been a while since I unzipped my guitar bag, let alone play my guitar. In fact, I haven't done so since…since…since…

-A few minutes later-

…

GAH!

I got up. Damn, did I go into a 'standstill' again? I sighed. Before I came to Yamaku, they rarely happened, maybe once a month. Now, it happened two days in a row. I sighed and got out my guitar. It was a Gibson Les Paul Cherry Sunburst. I've had it for nine, almost ten years now. I held it out in front of me.

"…I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long…"

I smiled and began tuning my guitar. Now, I can even do it without the help of a tuner. I can tune my guitar just fine from sound alone.

"Now, what should I…"

I thought carefully. Should I try something simple, since it's been so long; or something complex, to see if I still had it in me. In the end, I just played a random jazz number before leaving.

-Street-

As I walked down the hill, my phone rang. Surprised, I looked at the caller's name. Well, well. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello? Hayate?"

"Ah, Kousuke. It's been a while."

I smiled. It's been a while since we talked. Him, along with Yoshitsune and Kira, were my friends from my old school. After I left, Hayate was the only one who still called me. Yoshitsune was probably too busy running around randomly to call me, while Kira couldn't be bothered.

"Sure has. How are things?'

"Oh, you know, just the usual."

We talked until I reached the foot of the hill.

"Well then, I'm almost home. I'll try to call soon."

"Alright then. Don't worry. If you don't, I will."

"Thanks, man."

I hung up and unlocked my door.

"Tadaima…"

"Nyaaa~"

I set the rice to cook, the tossed my clothes into the dryer. I usually dry them outside on weekends. Then, I spent the rest of my evening doing schoolwork.

-After dinner, Hospital, Room 525-

"Tadaima, imouto."

I sit in my usual chair and smiled as I looked at Kousuki's calm, sleeping face.

"I joined the Light Music Club, just like old times. I'm president again. Well, that's because I'm the only one there. But I like it, it's nice and quiet. Oh yeah, Hayate called today. I talked to him for a quite a while. It was fun, talking to him again."

I stopped talking. Then, I took out my book and started reading.

-Night, Kousuke's House, 10.00pm-

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking over things too much.

"Man, I can't sleep."

I the end, I got up and changed into a black men's kimono and a scarlet haori. Then, going to the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of sake, my sakazuki, my kiseru pipe, and I went out to the porch.

-Porch-

I sat on the porch, facing the yard, and took a sip of sake from my sakazuki. It was lacquered black and red, with pink sakura painted on it. I sighed and I took a draft from my kiseru, which had a red stem and the metal ends were gold. Yes, I know what you're thinking, underage drinking and smoking, blah-blah-blah. Add on driving, and you've got a juvenile delinquent. Well, in the case of drinking and smoking, it's my grandfather's fault.

Let me enlighten you further. My family actually lives in one of those massive, sprawling, old-fashioned Japanese-style mansions. Some of the family members will move out when they reach adulthood, and some will stay in the mansion. It's an equal 50-50 split. Anyways, my father was one of the ones who moved out. As a kid, I liked staying at the family mansion with Kousuki, and would sometimes stay overnight for a few days. On certain nights, I would go out on the porch, where I would see my grandfather drinking sake from his sakazuki, smoking his kiseru while wearing his black kimono and scarlet haori.

"Hey grandpa, what does that taste like?" I asked one night as I pointed to his sakazuki.

"…You want to try?"

"Ok!"

And that was my first taste of sake. Needless to say, I went into a fit of coughing and hacking.

"Are you alright, Kousuke?"

"Ack ack, I am now…"

He laughed.

"Well, how was it?"

I thought for a while.

"Um…well…it burned my throat, but it still tasted quite nice."

Grandpa looked at me, amused. Then, he gave a short laugh.

"Really…"

Ever since then, one of my hobbies was sitting on the porch with grandfather, just passing the time at night. Even Kousuki didn't join me. It was my special private time with gramps. Then, imagine my joy when he had a black kimono and a scarlet haori just like his made for me on my birthday. Then, whenever I grew out of them, he would have a new set made for me. He gave me my own sakazuki when I was 13, and my own kiseru when I was 15. By the way, what I put in the kiseru isn't tobacco, it's mint. Therefore, it's still legal.

My parents did little to curb my alcohol intake, though. As their son, I was expected to drink wine and the like at dinner, parties and other occasions. That's how I came to have a high alcohol tolerance. It wasn't so easy for Kousuki though. The most she could take was two glasses, so she usually stuck to one.

I took another puff and watched as the trail of mint-smoke spiraled into the air. The half-moon hung in the sky, reflected off the pond's surface. The branches of the aged sakura tree stretched over one part of the large pond, its branches blooming with sakura flowers. The tree was the main reason my parents decided to build their vacation house here. Instead of removing the tree, they had the house built around it. I have to say, they made the right choice. The view was amazing. A light wind blew, and several sakura petals were blown towards me. One of the petals fell into my sakazuki, and I watched as the ripples caused by the petals broke the surface of my sake, calming my heart…

* * *

And there we have Chapter 3! I think I'll do one chapter a week and post every Sunday or so. As always, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo or GirlsDeMo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Class 3-3, Thursday, 10.00am-

"Ku…"

Unh…I'm sleepy…I set my arms on the desk, placed my head on my arms and slowly drifted off to sleep…

-Mutou-

"Ok, Kousuke, can you answer this question."

I turned around.

"Kousuke?"

Ah, damn, that's not good. Is his condition acting up again? I walked over and looked at him closely.

"Huh, he's just asleep."

I sighed and hit Kousuke on the head with my book.

"GYAH!"

He woke up with a shout. The class started giggling, while Misha started laughing outright.

"Nice of you to join us again, Kousuke."

Now, the whole class was laughing silently.

"Now, do you mind doing the equation on the board."

I watched as he got up and wrote on the board. Well, although it's not really a word, but it's the first thing I've ever heard him say in my class.

-Kousuke-

I sit back in my seat. Ok, maybe I had a bit too mush last night. Sake has a higher alcohol content than beer and wine. Usually, I finish about one quarter, one thirds at most. But I think I downed about half yesterday. Although I managed to sleep easily, I had a slight headache when I woke up which went away after morning practice. Oh well…

-Lunchtime-

I grabbed my lunch and was about to leave through the back door when I almost crashed into someone.

"Whoa!"

"Oh!"

The girl stumbled a bit, but managed to regain her balance.

"Oh, you're the blonde girl from yesterday."

"Yagami-kun? Is that you?"

"Huh? Um, yes…"

She smiled.

"I was just looking for you! Do you want to have lunch with Hanako and I?"  
"Er…"

Well…I don't think they're the noisy type like Emi, and I do want to get to know Hanako better, so…ok, I guess."

"…ok then."

She clapped her hands.

"Well then, where's Hanako?"

"Um…I…think she's…behind you."

She turned around.

"Hanako? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"A-Are you alright, Lilly? I-I saw Kousuke walk into you."

"Oh, um, sorry about that."

Lilly smiled.

"Don't worry. Well, let's get going then."

-Tearoom-

We ended up in the same room where I ran into them yesterday. I closed the door as the two girls busied themselves making tea and unwrapping sandwiches. I stood in front of the closed door, unsure of what to do.

"Have a seat first, Yagami-kun."

"Uh…thanks…"

I sat in a chair, while Hanako and Lilly sat in front of me.

"Have some tea, Yagami-kun."

Lilly pushed a cup in my general direction.

"Thanks, and…you don't have to call me that…Kousuke is fine."

"Ok then, Kousuke."

She smiled at me.

"Um, you're…Lilly, right?"

"Ara ara, I'm sorry, we've met quite a number of times, yet I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Satou Lilly, nice to meet you."

We started eating.

"So, Kousuke," started Lilly, "You're new here?"

"Yes, I just started in Yamaku this year. I live in town."

"Really?"

"It was sort of a vacation house at first, but it became my permanent residence since the start of spring break."

Lilly clapped her hands together.

"Well then, maybe we should visit you sometime, what do you think, Hanako?"

Hanako jumped a little at being addressed.

"Um…yeah…ok…if it's ok with Kousuke and his…um…parents…"

"My parents…don't live with me."

I gave them a brief explanation about my parents not living with me. I told them they stayed at the mansion because they had work to do.

"So…" said Lilly as she put down her teacup, "You have not had any visitors since you moved in in March?"

"Yes."

"No…housewarming, perhaps?"

"Huh? Uh, yes."

"Then it's decided!"

Lilly suddenly exclaimed, surprising Hanako and myself as we both uttered the same thing.

"Eh?"

"This Sunday we'll have a housewarming party for Kousuke!"

Once again, we reply.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun! Besides, it'll do you and Hanako some good too!"

Suddenly, the bell rang, leaving no room for argument.

"Well then, see you soon, Kousuke, Hanako."

"Yeah."

"Bye…"

-After class, Clubroom-

I opened one of the cabinets and placed the tea set in it. One teapot, six teacups and several canisters of tea leaves as well as sugar, milk, saucers and teaspoons. Then, on the shelf below I placed a Japanese teapot, a box of green tea leaves and a few Japanese-style cups. Then, I placed the heaviest item I brought, an electric water boiler on the long table next to the cabinets. After setting the boiler to 'boil', I took out my guitar. After careful deliberation, I decided to connect my wireless headset microphone (you know, the kind performers and superstars and singers use when they can't hold a microphone) to an amp after plugging in my guitar. I haven't played and sang since my band broke up. I used to play in a band with Yoshitsune, Hayate, Kira and Kousuki. Our band was called 'DeathGodz' and it was really popular. Really, really popular. We even made several albums. In fact, we were ready to skip college and hit the stage after graduation. My father had already agreed to be our manager and sponsor us. But…things changed. We broke up after Kousuki's…incident. The band broke up, and the Light Music Club was abolished (since the five of us were the only members)…Now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea…

"GAH!"

My amplified shout rung through the room. Now isn't the time to be thinking about that! It's time to go!

-Hanako-

I led Lilly up the stairs. As we reached the top, Lilly turned her head from side to side.

"Are we there?"

"Um…I think so…I peeked into the other music rooms through the glass panels but he wasn't in any of them…then I saw the stairs and thought that he might be up there, so…"

W-Why was I looking for K-Kousuke anyway? I guess…I was just…interested in…his guitar, since I kind of like music, I guess…

"Hanako?"

"Ah! Y-Yes?"

"Is he there?"

"Um…"

I looked through the glass panel.

"H-He's there, and he looks like he's about to start playing…"

"Really? Quick, open the door a little so that we can listen! I'm interested in what kind of music it'll be."

Lilly sounded…strangely excited, and I-I was curious too, so I opened the door a tiny bit. Instantly, the air around us was filled with guitar music.

"Ara ara, he sounds quite skillful."

The song, how should I put it…it sounded incredibly familiar…really, really…wait, c-could it be? Is he playing…'Crow Song'? Just as I was thinking, Kousuke began singing.

"_haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe  
yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
_

_find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
tooku o misuero  
_

_ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

_hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo  
itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro  
_

_find a way atashi mo  
song for utau yo  
rock o hibikase  
crow to utau yo_

_itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?  
sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
urusai koto dake iu no nara  
shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_

_zenryoku de mou taoresou da  
yubi mo surikirete itai  
demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii  
_

_find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
luck o utau yo_

_itsumade datte koko ni iru yo  
toorisugite iku hito no naka  
yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
ima kibou no uta utau yo  
_

_anata datte tsukareteru desho  
sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo  
konna kurayami no naka kara no  
kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
sono uta o…_"

There's no doubt about it. That is definitely the first song on the tracklist of the first album the DeathGodz made. 'Crow Song' from the album 'GDM'. Lilly thinks that I prefer soft, classical music, but she's wrong. Believe it or not, I like loud, fast-paced songs that I can drown in and forget everything. Half of the DeathGodz's songs fit that quota.

"Wow…I'm amazed," said Lilly, "He has such a great voice, if only he talked and sang more…"

"Lilly? Is that you?"

I turned around. Lilly did too. Behind us stood a teacher with a cane and long brown hair. Where have I seen her before…

"Shizuko-sensei? What are you doing here?"

Ah, I remember now, she was one of Lilly's teachers.

"Well, I am the Teacher Advisor of the Light Music Club. I came to check on how Kousuke was doing, then I heard the music, so I thought that I would wait until he finished. I guess I couldn't hear you over the music. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Hanako here wanted to come and look, so I accompanied her."

"T-T-T-That's…"

"Hanako…oh, you mean Ikezawa Hanako?"

"A-Ah, hai!"

She turned towards me.

"Are you interested in joining the Light Music Club?"

"Um-uh, no, sorry…"

"Too bad…well, are you two going in?"

"No," said Lilly, "We were just leaving."

"Ok then, 'see' you tomorrow, Lilly."

Lilly giggled at her teacher's joke. We went down the stairs as Shizuko-sensei walked into the clubroom.

-Shizuko-

I carefully walked into the room. Wow, it sure has been a while since I came in here.

"Kousuke-kun?"

I hear him turn around.

"Shizuko-sensei?"

I hear him putting away his guitar.

"What are you doing here?"

I walked forward.

"I came to check on you, of course."

I hear him walk over.

"Um, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, thank you."

I took the seat Kousuke led me too and I heard him making tea. Then, I heard him walk over and sit down.

"Um…would you like some sugar?"

"No than k you. I don't want any milk either."

"Ok…"

I felt a cup pushed against my fingers. I picked it up and took a sip. It was pleasantly warm, but not too hot.

"Mmm…this is…Earl Grey?"

"Yes," he sounded surprised, "You can tell?"

"I like tea, speaking of which…"

I put my cup down.

"How did you make tea here? I don't remember any tea-making supplies into the clubroom."

"Uh…um…I brought them here myself…is it ok? Is it against the school rules?"

He sounded like he was panicking. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. It'll be nice to have a cup of tea here too, once in a while."

We sat in silence, drinking our tea and making small talk. Finally, Kousuke spoke up.

"Um…I have to leave soon…"

"Oh, ok then. Till next time, Kousuke."

I left the room, but not before I heard him say something.

"Be careful at the stairs, Shizuko-sensei!"

Today ended on a great note.

-Kousuke-

-Hospital, Room 525, 6.00pm-

I sat in my chair, looking out of the window.

"I had lunch with Hanako and Lilly today. They're really nice girls, and Lilly even insisted on throwing a housewarming party for me. Anyways, I brought our old tea set to my current Light Music Club as well…now, it looks just like our old clubroom…just like it…"

I fell silent for a few seconds. Then, with an indescribable feeling in my heart, I continue.

"I miss you. I really do. I miss the others too. Yoshitsune, Hayate, and Kira. I wish that we could still play together, but that's not possible anymore. We broke up. The DeathGodz are no more. But, I really miss those times. I really do. I just…just want to go back to those days. I want to go back, go…back, to…those…days…just…go…back…"

-Some time later-

I woke up, gasping. Did I go into a 'standstill' again? I'm pathetic. That's three days in a row now. I rub my eyes. Ever since that day, I stopped crying. My tears never flowed again. I looked at my watch. 7.00pm. Have I really been out for a whole hour? In any case, it's too late to make dinner now. I guess I'll just grab some takeout or whatever. I got up and was about to leave when I remembered something. I turned around.

"Night, sis…"

* * *

Ok, Chapter 4 is complete! Maybe I'll try to do two chapters every Sunday instead of one. If my brain can keep up that is. Well, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's Room, Friday, 5.30am-

"Munyaa~"

Uh…what the- is Azusa sleeping on my face again? I sat up. She fell off.

"Nya!"

"Azu-nyan, what have I told you, no sleeping on my face."

"Nyaa-"

-Class 3-3, 9.30am-

"Ok, it's time for group work."

As usual, Hanako was nowhere to be seen. Too bad, I guess I wouldn't have minded pairing with her. Just as I was about to start work-

"Kocchan!"

I looked up. Misha was standing in front of me with Shizune. I frowned.

"Kocchan? That sounds…weird…"

Misha nodded in agreement. Shizune started signing at me.

"Do you want to join our group?"

Both talking and signing at the same time, I reply.  
"No."

"Come on," starts Misha while signing "We'll finish faster if we work together!"

Shizune nodded vigorously. I sighed inwardly and look around. Mutou-sensei was writing on the board, so I decided to pull a Hanako. Before anyone could react, I had escaped out the back door.

-Corridors-

Hell, I can't believe I actually did that. Well, now I have till lunch to kill time. What should I do? Oh well, may as well go to the library. Hanako might be there too.

-Library-

I closed the library door. Yuuko was nowhere to be seen, so I continue down a random aisle. Grabbing a copy of 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies' in English, I go to the back of the library, where I expect Hanako to be.

"Hey."

Hanako looked up at the sound of my voice. Well, at least she didn't jump this time.

"H-Hey…"

I sighed as I collapsed into the beanbag opposite her. I looked up. Hanako was looking at me nervously, but curiously.

"Um…i-isn't class going on now?"

Great words from the one who skipped first. After thinking carefully, I gave a small smile and answered.

"I didn't feel like group study either."

Hanako looked surprised, then she actually gave a small giggle. With a smile on both our faces, we started reading.

-Later-

I looked at my watch and got up. Hanako looked at me.

"I'm going to get lunch. You coming?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you, I'll stay here for a while longer…"

I nod.

"Ok, see you. I'll tell Lilly you're here if I see her."

"T-Thanks…"

I left the library.

-Lunchtime-

I reached class just as the bell rang. I didn't go in immediately though. Only when people start coming out then I dashed in, grabbed my lunch, and dashed out.

-Corridor-

As I walked to the roof, I spotted a familiar figure. I walked over and tap her on the shoulder.

"Lilly."

"Kousuke? Ara ara, what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to go get you and Hanako. Is she there with you?"

"No, she's in the library. I told her that I would tell you that she's there if I see you."

"Thanks, Kousuke. Will you join us for lunch today?"

I sighed.

"Sorry, Lilly, I think I'll pass today."

Her face fell a little.

"Oh…ok…"

Oh shit, now I feel guilty.

"Another time, maybe? Perhaps we can have lunch in my clubroom instead?"

Her face brightened.

"Of course! This Saturday, maybe?"

"No, I don't go on Saturdays. Monday? I can make enough lunch for the three of us."

Now, she looked positively delighted.

"Ok then! Don't forget your housewarming this Sunday! Bye!"

Lilly walked off happily. I smiled and continued walking.

-Roof-

I opened the door and relished in the openness of the sky.

"Hey! You're in the way!"

I felt someone nudge me in the back. I turned around to see Emi standing behind me, puffing her cheeks in a way that was supposed to make her look angry. I moved away and she ran onto the rooftop, followed by a bored-looking Rin. Sigh. Maybe I should just eat in the clubroom. I was about to leave when someone pulled my collar.

"Gyah!"

"Hey, where do you think you're going!"

I turned around as Emi let go of the back of my collar.

"I'm going to eat."

"Can't you eat here?"

I gave a small sigh as I thought it over.

"…No, thank you."

"Aww, come on, please-?"

God, she looked like she was about to cry. Those Yorkshire Terrier eyes almost made me give in. Behind her, Rin laid on the ground, looking at the sky. Uh…what now…

"Hey. I'm hungry. I think I'm going to die of hunger now. Wait. Maybe not now. In an hour, maybe."

Rin suddenly broke the silence. Emi grinned.

"See! Rin agrees too! 2 against 1, you're overruled, Kousuke!"

Emi started pulling me towards Rin. Oh well, I guess one time wouldn't hurt…

-A few minutes later-

"Why is sunset red called sunset red anyway? Sunset isn't always red."

"Sometimes it's orange. Or pink. Or red. Or orange-red. Ored," said Rin with a nod.

"Ored? Is that a mix of orange and red, or something else altogether?"

"Something else, probably. If you mix orange and red, you'll probably get different results everytime."

"So, what would you describe as ored?"

"I don't know. A mix of red and orange, maybe."

"Maybe it's a mix of orange and red."

"Probably."

Emi watched, mystified and fascinated at the conversation between Rin and I. I had absolutely no idea how we started talking about ored. I remember, Emi and Rin were talking, then Emi asked me something. I answered, then Rin commented on my answer, and I commented on Rin's comment on my answer, and I guess that's how it began. Emi stopped talking herself, as she could not even follow the conversation anymore. As a matter of fact, I had no idea how **I **was following, but I did. At first, I thought Rin was weird, but now, I find that she's a very interesting person to talk to, if you could get her to start talking, that is. In fact, in the past 30 minutes, I talked more than I had in the past 4 days.

"Hey guys," started Emi "Do you even have any idea what you just said?"

At the same time, Rin and I answered-

"No."

Emi sweatdropped. At the same time, the bell rang. As we left, Emi asked me.

"That was fun, Kousuke! Same time tomorrow?"

"…I'm leaving after school."

"Monday?"

"Busy."

"Tuesday?"

I sighed.

"Look, I'll come whenever I feel like it, ok?"

Emi grinned.

"Ok!"

-Class 3-3-

As I sat in my seat, I found a note on my desk. It said-

"Finish that group work and hand it in on Saturday. Mutou."

I sighed and smiled. Despite the fact that I had extra work, the time I spent with Hanako was priceless.

-Kousuke's House, 5,30pm-

I sighed and set down my pen. Alright, I just finished all my schoolwork. As I went to the fridge to get some milk and take out the beef, I realized that I was out of milk.

"To the convenience store, then."

-Convenience Store-

I walked into the convenience store. Generic tinkling music played in the store. As I made my was over to the cold storage, I met someone.

"Hey Lilly."

Lilly turned around.

"Ara ara, Kousuke. Fancy meeting you here."

"I'm just getting some milk. You?"

"I'm here to get a loaf of bread. Hanako wanted to come with me, but I told her she didn't need to. It's just a loaf of bread, after all."

After paying for our items at the counter, we left the convenience store. Outside, Lilly turned towards me.

"Are you going home now?"

"Yeah…but I guess I could walk you back to school."

Lilly giggled.

"Ara ara, how very gentlemanly of you."

We started walking.

-Street-

As we walked back to school, I decided to strike up a conversation. I guess it was an aftereffect of talking so much during lunch.

"So, how long have you and Hanako been friends?"

"Hmm…let's see…although I attended Yanaku since 10th grade, I only started living in the dorms when I started 11th grade. At first, although our rooms were facing each other, we never really talked. But one day, she knocked on my door. I let her in, and we had some tea and a little chat. Some stuff happened after that, and we became friends."

Suddenly, she faced me.

"Why are you asking?"

"N-No reason…"

For some reason, she gave me a devilish smile.

"Really~"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Don't you like her?"

Suddenly, I couldn't get any words out. All that came out was a weird stuttering sound. Triumphantly, Lilly exclaimed.

"I knew it!"

"N-No! I mean…well…I guess I want too…know her better…I guess…"

I trailed off. Lilly giggled.

"Hanako wants to be your friend too, you know. Thanks for spending time with her."

I blushed. Luckily, Lilly couldn't see me.

"T-Thanks…"

We walked on. We were halfway up the hill now. As we walked, we made small talk. I was surprised how easy it was to talk to her. It was just like old times. I thought back to the last time I walked with someone like this. Well…I guess…that would have been when I walked home from school with Kousuki. It's really…been…such a long time…since…

*Thud-*

-Lilly-

Suddenly, I heard a loud thud to my right.

"Kousuke?"

I received no answer. What happened? Is he alright!

"Kousuke! Hey! Are you alright!"

Slowly, I got down on my knees and felt around the ground for him. Dammit, it's times like this when I wish I wasn't blind.

"Ah-"

Was that his…arm? Quickly, I move over to him.

"Hey! Kousuke!"

What happened! Suddenly, my right hand touched his face and I noticed something. My heart suddenly felt like it was full of lead.

"He's…not…breathing…"

I panicked and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Kousuke! Get up! Don't die on me!"

Oh god, what do I do? Should I try to resuscitate him? But, I don't know how, and…and…

"Uh…kuh-"

I felt Kousuke move. Thank god.

"Kousuke!"

"Uh…Lilly?"

I moved away to let Kousuke sit up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

Slowly, he helped me up, handed me my bread, and we continued walking.

"…"

An uncomfortable silence hung between us. Finally, I decided to break it.

"So…um…do you mind telling me what happened back there?"

Kousuke was silent for a while. Then, he started.

"I have this…condition…it's the reason I came to Yamaku in the first place…"

Oh dear, he sounds…pained…That's what I could tell from his voice, at least. Perhaps I should drop the subject, I don't want him to suffer another attack, or whatever his condition does.

"It's ok, Kousuke, you don't have to-"

"No, I need to tell somebody, at least," he said as he cut across me "My condition can suddenly put me into a coma-like state without any warning. My breathing and heartbeat slow to a point where you almost can't sense it. To a normal person, I probably seem dead."

"Oh dear…that sounds…serious…Is there a name for your…condition?"

"No, not that the doctors know of, at least. I just call it a 'standstill'."

We arrived at the school gates.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Lilly."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"Um…so you mind not telling Hanako? I don't want to…worry her…"

"Ok, your secret is safe with me."

We parted ways.

-Kousuke-

-Hospital, Room 525-

"…I'm useless…"

I sat next to Kousuki's bed, my head in my hands.

"I'm pathetic. How could I let that happen, in front of Lilly, nonetheless. I can only imagine how worried she must have been, especially since she can't see me."

I sighed. This was going to be a long night…

-Hanako-

-Hanako's Room, 10.00pm-

I laid on my bed, listening to DeathGodz 'Rain Song' through my earphones. I sighed as listened to that slightly familiar voice pouring out of my earphones. I wonder, does Kousuke really want a housewarming party? He didn't seem to…excited when Lilly suggested it. But since it's already decided, I guess the most we can do is try to cheer him up, I suppose. B-Besides, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing Kousuke's house as well. With a smile, I turned off the lights and go to sleep…

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I had computer problems yesterday, some stupid Trojan or whatever. And I have a question: If I wrote a fanfic titled 'The Loli Invasion', would you read it? Review and reply please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shanghai

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's House, Yard, Saturday, 5.45am-

Carefully, I lifted my left leg as I stood on a rock in the middle of the koi pond. Then, when my fully outstretched leg was 90 degrees from my body, I slowly lowered myself on my right leg until it was completely bent. I took a breath and smiled. Who says tai chi is for old people? Slowly, I straightened up, walked across the rocks to the edge of the pond, and went to get ready for school.

-Yamaku High, 6.45am-

"Meh, I can make better food than the cafeteria."

I had breakfast in the cafeteria. Well, I never ate in the cafeteria before (and I was too lazy to make breakfast anyway, since I wasn't having lunch here). I looked around.

"Now, what to do to kill time…"

Oh well, might as well go to library. I gotta return my book anyway.

-Library-

What was I lying to myself for, I just came to see whether Hanako was here. And she wasn't. I sighed. Well, I didn't feel like reading, so I went over to one of the library computers. I was the only one there. It's been a while since I went online, so I opened up a few of my usual sites. Crunchyroll, Sankaku, NicoNico, Fanfiction and 7ch.

-Hanako-

-Library, 7.00am-

I walked into the library. It was deserted, save for a familiar figure sitting at one of the library computers.

"Kousuke?"

I walked over to him. He didn't notice me. He was reading something on the screen. He seemed quite absorbed into it, so I decided to take a peek over his shoulder.

…

T-This is-!

I-Is h-he r-reading a y-yuri f-fanfic! W-W-What—Why is h-he r-reading that here! Before I realized it, I was also reading it over his shoulder and at the same time, I felt my nose grow warmer…

-Kousuke-

I was reading a fanfic titled 'Puella Parodia Madoka Magica', and it was quite hilarious. There were several yuri parts in it, but it was funny. Suddenly. I felt something warm drip onto my shoulder.

"Hm?"

I turned my head around to find Hanako's face inches away from mine. At the same time, we both said-

"Ah."

A short silence hung between us. Later, I felt lucky that there was no one in the library to hear us screaming our heads off.

-Hanako-

H-H-H, Kousuke saw me! Why did I have to keep reading over his shoulder like that!

"H-Hanako, w-what are you doing here!"

"W-Why are y-you reading t-that sort of t-thing in a p-place like this!"

"Hey, are you alright! Y-Your nose is bleeding!"

"E-Eh?"

I lifted my hand to my nose and felt something wet and warm. I looked at my fingers to find them stained with blood.

"H…H…HYAAAH!"

-Kousuke-

-Corridor, 7.30am-

After some more screaming and helping Hanako with her nosebleed, we walked to class. An awkward silence hung between us.

"So…you probably think of me as some sort of pervert now I guess…I was just reading it for the comedy, really…"

Hanako shook her head.

"N-No, of course not, d-don't worry about it…"

She awkwardly trailed off, and we both blushed again. Ok, so Hanako caught me reading a M-rated yuri/comedy fanfic in the school library, but worse things could have happened, like…um…ok, that is one of the worst things that could have happened.

"Um…I read them too, sometimes…"

I turned my head towards Hanako, but she was adamantly facing the wall. It must have taken a lot to tell me that. I smiled.

"Not a single word of this to the outside world, got it?"

Finally, she looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Yeah…"

-Class 3-3-

I entered with Hanako and sat down. There were about seven students in class. Suddenly, Shizune sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Hey Kousuke."

"Hey. Where's Misha?"

"Mutou-sensei called her out for something."

We stopped signing for a while. Then, I signed-

"You know, I think I finally figured out Misha's disability."

Looking surprised, Shizune signed back.

"She's disabled?"

Equally surprised, I signed back.

"You mean she isn't?"

"Not that I know of. What makes you say that?"

I shrugged and signed.

"I dunno. I thought that she had an extreme case of OCD or ADHD. Maybe both."

Shizune gave a silent laugh and signed.

"Nah, I think that's just her personality."

After a brief pause, Shizune started signing again.

"You know, I feel kind of relieved that I've met someone that I can talk to without Misha's help. It makes me feel more…I don't know, normal? Not disabled?"

I frowned and signed.

"So what if you're disabled? You're our class representative! I never wanted to be class rep before. Don't beat yourself up, Shizune."

I don't know if I said the right thing or not, but then Shizune smiled and signed a single word.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Wahahahaha! I'm back!"

Shizune sighed and left to entertain her hyperactive friend. I just sat back and waited for class to start.

-Later-

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Slowly, the students filed out, eager to spend their first weekend of the school year with their friends. After some thought, I decide to go visit Kousuki before doing anything else.

-Hospital, Room 525-

I placed a pair of headphones on Kousuki's head and hit 'Play'. I noticed that whenever I let Kousuki listen to music, her heart rate slightly increases. I assumed that if I let her listen to the songs we used to play, she might wake up. It never worked. After an hour or so, I sighed, packed up, said my goodbyes, and left the hospital.

-Convenience Store, 1.45pm-

I parked my car and got out. I had to get a few supplies for tomorrow. I looked at the packets of beef. I wonder which cuts should I get? Ribs aren't suitable, so I guess I should just get the-

"Kousuke?"

I looked to my right to see Hanako standing there with Lilly.

"Ara ara, is that Kousuke? Fancy meeting you here again."

"Hey girls. What are you two doing here?"

"We're just getting some food supplies. We're running out," said Lilly "What about you?"

"I'm just getting some beef for tomorrow."

"Well, I'm looking forward to trying your cooking. What are you going to do after this?"

I shrugged.

"Get some lunch, I guess. I don't feel like cooking today."

"So were we! Would you like to join us?"

"…Ok, why not."

"Great!"

After paying for our stuff, we left the store.

-Shanghai-

Lilly and Hanako led me to the Shanghai.

"The Shanghai?"

"Y-Yeah…have you been here before?"

"A few times."

We entered the teahouse. There were only three occupied tables in there, and all of them were Yamaku students. A waitress rushed up to us.

"W-Welcome to the Shanghai!"

I smiled.

"Hey, Yuuko."

"Ah, Kousuke!"

"I was quite surprised when I saw you in the library that day. I thought this was your only part-time job."

"Well, I-ah! I'm sorry, let me bring you to your seats!"

Yuuko brought us to a booth.

"Can-Can I take your order?"

"The usual for Hanako and I," said Lilly "What about you, Kousuke?"

I turned to Yuuko.

"Do you have anything like fried rice here?"

Yuuko started stammering, like she didn't expect me to ask her that. She probably didn't.

"Ah…Um…I-I t-think so…"

"Ok, I'll have that. And a glass of iced water too."

"O-Ok!"

Yuuko scurried off. I turned to Hanako and Lilly.

"So, you two come here often?"

"Y-Yeah, this is our favorite place to eat…W-what about you, Kousuke?"

"Me? Well…I only came here whenever I stayed in my house when it was still a vacation home. Well, probably once a month, I guess."

I turned to Lilly.

"Now that I think about it, I might have seen you in here before, Lilly. I think that was…2 years ago, probably"

"Ara ara, really? How did you remember me for so long?"

"Your hair, that's how."

Lilly gave a small laugh as our food arrived. I dug in, suddenly feeling really hungry. The fried rice wasn't bad, but I could have made better.

"You sure sound hungry, Kousuke," said Lilly.

"Fi ham ungry-"

"I beg your pardon?" said Lilly while giggling.

I swallowed and said-

"I am hungry!"

And with that, we started laughing.

-After lunch, outside Shanghai-

"I-I guess we should go back to school now…" said Hanako.

"Sure, let me give you a lift.

Both girls looked at me. Well, at least Hanako did. Lilly just turned in my direction.

"…What."

"You…have a license?" asked Hanako.

I smiled.

"I have a car."

Hanako continued looking surprised while Lilly giggled.

"Good enough~"

-Hanako-

I stared at the car parked in front of the convenience store.

"Is that really your car?"

Kousuke grinned.

"Yup."

God, Kousuke's car looked…awesome. It was a red Mazda RX8 with black and grey vinyls all over it. In fact, it looked like something straight out of a game or something. Like as though he read my mind, Kousuke looked at me and said-

"Yup, that's the car of Blacklist #12. Now get in."

I got into the back seat while Kousuke helped Lilly into the front. Then, after getting into the driver's seat, he drove off.

-Street-

Kousuke's car felt awesome. But there was something that still worried me.

"Hey Kousuke, y-you really don't have a license?"

"I will have one, in about 3 months."

I let this sink in for a while, then I asked-

"When's your b…b…birthday?"

"21st May. But I've known how to drive since I was 16."

"W-What about the cops?"

"As long as I obey the rules and stick to the speed limit, the cops got nothing on me."

"Ara ara, you're a right little delinquent, aren't you?"

Although I couldn't see it, I could tell that he was grinning.

"You don't know the half of it."

And he sped past the speed limit.

-Kousuke-

-Night, Kousuke's House-

Since it was a Saturday, I didn't cook dinner. Instead, I called for Azusa, placed her bowl in my bag and left the house to head to my regular Saturday dinner spot.

-Tetsuya-Don-

I pushed aside the noren and entered the bar-cum-food stall/restaurant.

"Tetsuya-ji!"

"Ah, Kousuke!"

A middle-aged man standing behind the counter turned around. Ishita Tetsuya, owner of Tetsuya-Don, which is where I had dinner on Saturdays ever since I started living here.

"What'll it be?"

"One una-don, one cat-sized una-don, and one serving of yakitori."

I handed him Azusa's bowl. The first time I came here, he was surprised, but a few more visits later, he went with it.

"…I'll have a beer too," I said with a sigh.

He was also the only person I knew that would sell beer to a minor. Well, to me, at least.

"Coming right up."

Tetsuya-ji set down my beer and yakitori. At the same time, another person stepped in. Dressed in a business suit, the young, blonde woman sat next to me.

"Hey Kousuke. Having dinner?"

I smiled.

"Yo, Akira."

In all my visits to Tetsuya-Don, I've only met Akira three times (This was the fourth). Despite that, I've got to know her pretty well. She looked at me and sighed.

"Drinking again, Kousuke?"

Once again, Akira sighed and shook her head for dramatic effect.

"Honestly, kids these days…"

"Yeah, whatever."

My una-don came, and Akira ordered a gyuu-don.

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Not mush. Just came to visit my little sister."

I knew that Akira had a younger sister, but we never talked about her much. Mostly, we talked about everyday things, like the news and the weather and such.

"So, how's Yamaku?"

"Good, I guess."

Akira was also another one who knew about my 'condition'. Her and Tetsuya-ji. Well, she did walk in on me in the middle of a 'standstill' on our second meeting here.

"Hey, your sister is in Yamaku, right?"

"Yup."

"What's she like?"

"Let's see…she's tall and blonde. On, she's blind too."

I let this sink in for a while. Then, I turned to face Akira incredulously.

"Wait, Lilly is you sister?" I exclaimed.

"So, you've met her? Why so surprised though?"

"I expected your sister to be like, a younger version of you."

Akira laughed.

"I know, we seem really different."

-Later-

Akira and I stepped out. She looked at her watch.

"Well, I better get going, Seeyas."

"Don't get pulled over. You had quite a bit to drink tonight."

Akira smiled.

"So did you. Honestly, I'll never understand your tolerance for alcohol."

With a hand in the air, she walked off. Slowly, with Azusa walking along the wall next to me, I made my way home as well.

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 6! Thanks for all the reviews! Also, a note about 'Puella Parodia Madoka Magica'. It's really an awesome fic, written by burakkichu. When I read it, I fell off my chair laughing. Go and read it if you like Madoka and don't mind mature yuri humor! And please review! Thanks! XD

Oh yes, please read my other fanfic I just started, 'The Loli Invasion', co-written by myself and Heretik, thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Housewarming

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's House, Porch, Sunday, 6.00am-

I put down my clippers and examined my handiwork. I sighed. Bonsai had never been one of my strong points. Hayate was much better at it. Pushing aside the small tree, I got out a shopping basket and left for town.

-Town-

Now, where was it again…oh yeah, there it is. I made my way to a stall which was erected outside a house. An old man wearing a straw hat who was sitting next to the stall looked up.

"Well, is that Kousuke?"

"Hey gramps."

I looked over at the vegetables arranged at the stall. This was one of the best places in Yamaku to get fresh vegetables.

"What'll it be today?"

"Let's see…I'll have some large onions, a few heads of garlic, a head of lettuce, some green bell peppers, some carrots, some shiitake mushrooms…and some eryngi bunch mushrooms."

As the old man packed my vegetables, he asked

"So, planning something today?"

I sighed.

"Sort of. Two of my friends planned a housewarming party for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lilly and Hanako."

"Oh, you know Hanako-chan?"

"You do?"

"She's come here to buy vegetables before."

"I see…"

Gramps placed my purchases in my basket. Then, I paid him.

"Keep the change."  
'Thanks, and have fun now."

I smiled and left.

-Kousuke's House, 8.00am-

"Now, where was it…aha!"

I emerged from the storeroom under the stairs and carefully carried the round teppanyaki board out to the porch. I decided to make teppanyaki today. It would make things easier for Lilly (since everything was already pre-cut into smaller pieces) and it would be fun, I guess. After extensive scrubbing and washing, I wiped it dry and brought it to the living room for a test run. I placed it on the table, plugged it in and turned it on. Good, it still worked. After turning it off, I went to the kitchen to make more preparations.

-Hanako-

-Town, 12.30pm-

It was only when Lilly and I arrived in town that I remembered that we didn't know Kousuke's address.

"…we forgot to ask for his address, didn't we," said Lilly.

"Yup."

We stood in silence for a while.

"We're idiots."

I giggled at Lilly's response.

"So, do we walk around until we find it?"

Lilly frowned.

"Don't you have his number?"

"Oh, right."

I pulled out my phone and called.

"Talk to me."

"K-Kousuke?"

"Oh, hey Hanako. Forget something, did ya?"

"Y-Yeah…"

With a laugh, he gave me his address. Even still, it took us 15 minutes to find it. And when we did-

"He lives here?"

Is this really Kousuke's house? It was incredible, to say the least. The two-storey house was normal enough, but the yard at the side was huge! Next to the porch was a large koi pond with a bridge over it, while overhanging the opposite side of the pond at one end was a large, old sakura tree, its bent branches blooming with flowers.

"You're here!"

As the electric gate behind us closed, Kousuke opened the front door. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt and black shorts. Then, I noticed something.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yeah, usually I wear contacts in school, but it mostly depends on my mood."

"Hmm…I hear…water? Is there a pond here?"

"Yeah, there's a koi pond here. Hanako, make sure Lilly doesn't fall in."

"Ara ara, don't worry."

We followed Kousuke into his house. It was really nice in there, and spacious too.

"We'll be eating in the living room instead of the dining room."

"Anything's f-fine…"

-Living Room-

We entered the living room.

"Teppanyaki?"

Kousuke looked at me.

"Do you like it?"

"Ah…um, yes."

We sat around the table as Kousuke turned on the teppanyaki. Lilly snuggled under the kotatsu.

"Mm…it feels so good, if only we could have this in our dorm…"

Suddenly, she jumped a little.

"W-What's wrong L-Lilly!"

"There's something under here!"

Kousuke stifled a laugh.

"Azusa, get out from under there."

I watched as a little cat crawled out from under the table.

"Nyaaa-"

"Is that a cat?"

"Yeah," replied Kousuke "That's my kawaii kawaii Azu-nyan~"

"Nyaa!"  
Lilly seemed content with Azusa sitting in her lap. Kousuke brushed some oil on the teppanyaki board.

"Ok, it's ready now."

Kousuke filled our rice bowls and placed a piece of meat on the board. It started sizzling and I instantly felt hungrier. Soon, we were throwing everything Kousuke prepared onto the board. Beef, onions, garlic, bell peppers and mushrooms. Lilly needed a bit of help though.

"The sauce is nest to your rice, Lilly."

"Thanks, Hanako."

Oh wow, Kousuke is a great cook, this is awesome. If only I could eat this all the time, I'd die happy.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

Lilly reached into her bag. My eyes widened as she set three bottles of beer on the table.

"Lilly! W-Where did you get those from?"

She giggled and replied.

"I told Akira to get them for me."

I looked at Kousuke to see his reaction. His face remained passive.

"I knew she didn't really care, but I didn't know she was this irresponsible."

"Ara ara, Kousuke, you know Akira?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I only found out that you were her sister yesterday."

"Ara ara…Well, do you mind getting us some glasses?"

"Ah, ok."

Kousuke got up and returned with three glasses. After filling them, Lilly raised her glass.

"Here's to a great year at Yamaku!"

We raised our glasses as well.  
"Ganpai!"

-Kousuke-

-One hour later, 2.00pm-

With the food gone and one bottle of beer almost empty, things got a bit weirder. Hanako had a dazed look and a weird smile on her face. She seemed happier than usual. Lilly was still coherent, but her face was a bit flushed.

"Hanako, maybe you should stop drinking."

Looking a little unsteady and taking a drink from her glass, she giggled and replied.

"Don't wanna~I'm-hic-fine!"

"Ara ara, this is a party, Kousuke, don't worry!"

Lilly took a sip from her glass and giggled.

"Well now, should we get started on the cake Hanako bought?"

Hanako's face brightened considerably.

"Yes please!"  
I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well.

-Another hour later, 3.00pm-

"Hah~? Are you shaying that I haf-hic-no tolerance?"

"Yeah, that's right—"

We had finished the cake and another bottle. Now, I could tell that Hanako was flat out drunk while Lilly was getting there. Heck, I was feeling a little fuzzy myself. Hanako set down her glass and looked at me weirdly. Or grumpily.

"Fine! I-hic-shallenge you to a-hic-thrinking conthest!"

"Ara ara, but there's only-hic-one bottle left~"

Then, I did the stupidest thing ever. I went to the back and got out another two bottles. I cracked open the lids and slammed one down on the table in front of Hanako.

"Bring it."

-Later, 6.00pm-

"Guh…what the…"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What hap-ah."

Looking around, I saw the empty bottles of beer and the two unconscious bodies of Hanako and Lilly. Hanako was sprawled on the table while Lilly lay on the floor, Azusa on top of her. I struggled to remember the previous events. Ah, I remember now. Hanako and I got into a drinking contest with Lilly cheering us on while drinking from her own bottle. I think Hanako finished first, but went out like a light straight after. After saying some random, incoherent things, Lilly passed out as well. I think I went out soon after.  
"Uh…what happened…"

Slowly, Lilly got up from her cramped position on the floor.

"Looks like you're up."

"Uh…Kou…suke? What-oh, right…I think we went a bit too far…"

"Yup."

She stood up unsteadily. She made a weird expression.

"I think…I need the bathroom…"

"Ah, I'll take you there."

Slowly, I led Lilly to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll be fine now. You go make…sure Hanako's alright"

"Got it."

I went back to the living room, where Hanako was still slumped over the table. I went over and poked her shoulder a few times.

"Hey Hanako, get up."

Suddenly, she woke up with a jerk.

"Hyah!"

"GAH!"

Hanako suddenly woke up, which had the effect of smashing her head into my chin, which had the less-desired effect of making my slight headache worse.

"K-K-K-Kousuke, are you o-ok?"

"Agh, no."

Hanako sat on the sofa next to me and groaned.

"My head is spinning. You?"

"Not so much, but still there."

She started fidgeting.

"I need the toilet."

I seriously doubted her ability to climb stairs now, so I just said-

"Lilly's using now. She either taking a quick wash or puking her guts out. Probably both."

Hanako giggled.

"What about up—stairs?"

"I don't want to give you another reason to attend Yamaku."

She let this sink in for a while. Then, finally getting the joke, she giggled, but then she groaned again. At that moment, Lilly returned. Hanako left for the bathroom while Lilly took Hanako's seat. She groaned and sighed.

"The next time I see Akira I'm gonna kill her…"

"Hey, I thought this was your idea."

Lilly groaned.

"Oh, right…"

I looked at my watch. 6.30pm. I sighed.

"Looks like you're going to have dinner here, Lilly."

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for the trouble."

"I-It's alright. I'm gonna take a quick bath first, though."

"O-Ok…"

Carefully, I made my way up the stairs to my room.

-Dining Room, 7.30pm-

"Itadakimasu…"

Hanako, Lilly and I picked up our bowls of rice and started eating. For dinner I simply threw together the extra beef, onions, garlic, bell peppers, mushrooms and sauce into a wok and stir-fried it. I looked at the two girls. They seemed to be having slight headaches. Well, they were probably going to feel worse tomorrow. Then again, so was I.

"What's so funny?"

I looked up from my rice. Hanako was looking at me. Was I grinning?

"Nothing…"

Soon, dinner was over. I got up and grabbed my keys, since I seriously doubted the girls' ability to make it back to school in one piece.

"Come on, I'll drive you two back."

"Unh, thanks, Kousuke," replied Hanako.

-Yamaku High, 8.00pm-

I stopped the car in front of the school gates. Then, I helped Lilly out.

"Well, see you tomorrow then, Kousuke," said Hanako.

"We'll be looking forward to having lunch with you," said Lilly.

"Yeah, bye."

I watched as the two of them walked a bit unsteadily into the school. I hope they were going to be alright. Heck, I wondered if they would be able to attend class tomorrow.

"Honesty, what were we doing…"

I got into the car and looked at the clock. Headache aside, it was really a fun day. I couldn't wait to tell Kousuki all about it. Giving the car a 360 degree spin, I drove to the hospital, where my beloved sister awaited me…

* * *

Chapter 7 is done! I never thought I would be able to finish it today! That said, I might be on hiatus for a while, and I think I might have to stop writing for a while. Till next time then! And please review!

Other fics by me-

The Loli Invasion

Living with Vocaloids

Fate Moon After (Fate Stay Night)

Puella Magi Neru! Unlimited Negi Works! (Vocaloid x Fate Stay Night x Puella Magi Madoka Magica)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kouhai

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo.

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's Room, Monday, 5.30am-

"Ugu…"

Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My head hurt, but not as bad as yesterday. Nothing some morning exercise wouldn't fix.

-Yard, 6.00am-

"Ha-!"

With a few quick strokes, I sliced the cucumbers I placed outside into quarters. Then, after I wiped and sheathed my katana, I went back inside my house.

-Kitchen, 7.00am-

"Alright, that's the last one."

I stacked the three bento boxes and wrapped them up. Then, slinging my guitar bag onto my shoulder, I grabbed my bag and headed out.

-Class 3-3, 9.00am-

Physics ended and Mutou-sensei left. I looked to my right. Hanako still hadn't shown up. I wondered if Lilly was absent as well.

"Kou-chan!"

Misha and Shizune came over.

"Again with the 'chan'?"

"Well, 'Kou-chan' sounds much better than 'Kocchan'."

I sighed and placed my head on the table. Then, Shizune signed something I didn't see to Misha, who asked.

"So, where's your girlfriend?"

I immediately sat straight up.

"W-What the hell are y-you talking about?"

Misha translated and Shizune signed at me.

"Oh, I thought Hanako was your girlfriend, seeing that you two spend so much time together."

"S-She's not my g-g-girlfriend! W-We're just…friends…"

Shizune smiled evilly and signed at me.

"You like her~"

I looked out of the window and sighed.

"Yeah…well…I guess that is sorta…true…"

Misha and Shizune looked like they were about to continue pressing the subject when the English teacher entered, saving me from a harsh interrogation.

-Lunch-

I grabbed the wrapped bentos and left the class. Hanako had not shown up at all. Well, at least I can bring her lunch to her. Just as I was wondering whether I should go look for her or not, I heard a familiar voice.

"Kousuke!"

I saw Lilly heading towards me. I breathed in relief, At least she was ok.

"Hey Lilly. How are you?"

She made a face.

"Mostly ok, I guess."

"Is Hanako alright?"

"When I went to wake her up this morning, she told me to leave her alone and wake her up at lunchtime."

I gave a short laugh.

"So, what now?"

"You go ahead to your clubroom first. We'll be there soon."

"Ok."

I watched as Lilly hurried off before going to the clubroom.

-Clubroom-

I had just finished making three cups of Japanese green tea when the door opened. Hanako walked in with a yawn followed by Lilly. I set the tea on the table as the two girls sat down.

"You alright Hanako?"

"Yeah, just sleepy. Tired. Slight headache."

I unwrapped the bento boxes and gave them to Lilly and Hanako. Hanako's face brightened considerably as she studies its contents.

"Unagi tamagoyaki, mini meatballs, potato salad and lettuce! Itadakimasu~"

We started eating.

"Hey Hanako, is there anything else you like other than reading?"

"Um…chess?"

"Chess? That suits you."

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can play sometime."

Hanako nodded, having taken a mouthful of food.

"What about karaoke?" added Lilly.

"Umh, that too."

Karaoke? Hanako? Interesting.

"That's surprising."

"Is it really?" asked Hanako.

"Quite. Lilly?"

"Yes, I was surprised too."

So, just like that, we made small talk and ate until lunch was over."

-Clubroom, After class-

I sat on the sofa, tuning my guitar. My cup of green tea was on the table. I was really starting to like this place. It was nice and quiet. It was also devoid of people. I could do anything I wanted in this soundproof room. I finished my tuning. Placing my fingers on the strings, I began playing.

"_mezamashidokei ga ga naritateteru  
onegai mou sukoshi nemurasete  
kinou wa GIG de sono ato nomikai de  
mochiron osake wa nomenai nda kedo juusu na nda kedo  
isogashii hibi o majime ni ikiru  
kono atashime ni douka nemuri o  
chanto okitara shinkyoku kikaseteageru  
mochiron hikigatari de hamori wa onegai  
tetoriashitori oshieteageru yo shinpainai  
sou iya ichigen kireteta kattekite onegai!_

_mezamashidokei o tomete kara sanjuppun  
ii kagen okinakya ikenai kedo  
mafuyu no ofuton wa mashou no aitemu  
mou nukedasenaku natteshimatta yo nemuri noroi tsuki  
warera ga kurasu gendai shakai  
konna tokoro ni akuma ga ita  
kudaranai kara isshou ni fusu nante hidoku nai?  
koko kara omoshiroku naru ka mo shirenai ja nai  
dakara tsuzuki to iwarete mo mada ukandenai  
toriaezu futon ni taberare futonman ni naru  
mou sore de ii ja nai_

_haihai sorosoro okimasu yo oyu o wakashite yo  
nemukezamashi no koohii ni tabenokoshita kukkii o  
sou iya shinkyoku no renshuu o suru ndattakke na  
somosomo hitorigurashi de dare to hanashiteta ndaro?_"

I set down the guitar and flexed my fingers.

"Eh?"

I noticed that the door was slightly open. Was someone outside? I thought I saw someone.

"…Hello?"

I heard a gasp, followed by a little scream as I heard the sound of someone falling. I sighed and went over to the door to open it. Outside on the floor sat a girl with snow-white hair done up in a long ponytail and eyes the colour of rubies. She was quite beautiful, really.

"…Yes?"

"Ah, gomen, senpai!"

She immediately stood up and bowed.

"I am Irina Vladimirovna Putina of Class 2-3, and I wish to join senpai's club!"

"…eh?"

-A few minutes later-

I set a cup of tea in front of Irina.

"Arigatou, senpai…"

I sat across from her.

"So, you want to join my club?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

Irina looked around, like as though the walls had answers written on them.

"Actually…I was downstairs, looking for a music club to join, but none of them interested me. Then, I saw a flight of stairs, so I decided to go up and take a look. I looked through the glass and I saw senpai on the sofa with your guitar.

She took a sip of tea and continued.

"So, I opened the door a bit to listen. And I was amazed. Senpai's music and voice were…amazing…that was when I decided to join this club."

I drummed my fingers on the tabletop.

"That's your reason?"

"Actually, I felt that senpai…looked a bit…lonely…"

I raised an eyebrow. Irina raised her hands in front of her and waved them frantically.

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant! I mean…um…I play better when it's quiet! Like, if there are six people in a clubroom practicing at the same time in the same roon, I can't concentrate. So, um…"

I smiled.

"I get what you mean. It's like there's a war between flies and bees going on in your head while you're trying to understand Stein's Gate."

She looked at me weirdly.

"Hah?"

"Never mind…"

I gave her an application form which I had kept in my bag for a week. I asked Shizuko-sensei for an extra, just in case…Hanako asked to join. I never thought I would give it to someone else, though.

"Here, fill this in and give it to me tomorrow."

Irina took the form, then suddenly gasped and looked at me.

"What?"

"I-I almost forgot! I don't know senpai's name yet!"

I smiled. A gust of wind blew in a few sakura petals from outside. One of them landed in my tea, rippling the surface.

"Yagami Kousuke."

* * *

And a new character is introduced! Irina vs Hanako, who will win? I will try to put up Chapter 9 soon, but I don't think I can do it that soon, since I have other stuff to do. Thank you for reading! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Violin

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo

* * *

-Kousuke-

-Kousuke's House, 6.30am, Tuesday-

I locked my house door and left for school. I didn't feel like cooking much, so I just toasted some bread to eat with an omelette. For school I just brought two large cups of instant ramen.

-Yamaku High, 7.00am-

I was walking to class when I heard a voice.

"Sen-pai!"

I turned around to see Irina walking towards me.

"Ohayou, Irina."

"Un!"

We started walking.

"Irina, are you a Russian?"

"Hm? Well, my parents are Russian, but they have Japanese citizenship, and they have Japanese relatives, and I was born in Japan. So I'm…half?"

"Um…your full name is Irina Vladimirovna Putina?"

"Yes."

"In that case…I'll call you Puchin!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Guwa!"

Irina suddenly pulled out a paper fan from nowhere and whacked me.

"Oi, what was that for…anyways, what's your disability? Your hair and eyes?"

She whacked me again.

"Gyabo!"

"I inherited my hair and eye colour from my mom."

We continued walking.

"I don't remember what it's called…but I have a hole in my heart."

"Whoa, that's serious."

"Un…"

I guess I might have looked a bit worried, because Irina suddenly said-

"Don't worry, senpai! I've lived for 17 years now, I'm not going to go so easily!"

She walked into her class. I smiled and continued walking to go to mine.

-Class 3-3, 9.00am-

Group work again. I attended last time (Sat), so I thought that Mutou might let me off today. I was wrong. Since group work started half an hour ago, I felt his eyes on me. I sighed. Why does he let Hanako off but not me? I pretended to scribble something. Mutou-sensei was walking around, but I knew that he was watching me. Finally, I decided to try something random which I once saw in one of my favourite anime. When Mutou reached the frontmost left side of the class, I stood up, pointed out the window and yelled.

"WHOA! LOOK! GIANT TWO-LEGGED LEEKS ARE WALKING ACROSS THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!"

Startled by me sudden exclamation, most of the students looked outside, Mutou as well. I took this as my chance to run.

-Library-

Grabbing a book on koi, I sank down into a beanbag opposite Hanako.

"Hey Hanako."

"H-Hey Kousuke…you seem a bit…funny…"

"You won't believe what I did to get out."

I told her what I did. By the end of it, she was giggling vehemently.

"Giant two-legged leeks? Are you serious? And Mutou-sensei bought that?"

"Nah, he was just distracted by my shout."

I started reading, but my thoughts drifted to Irina. She seemed like a nice girl. Speaking of which, I don't know which instrument she plays yet…

"Kousuke?"

I looked at Hanako.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking of? You seem happy."

"Well…someone joined the Light Music Club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her name is Irina, and she's in Class 2-3. She's really cute, and she calls me senpai all the time, and-Hanako?"

I looked at Hanako. That's odd, she seems a bit…angry?

"What's wrong Hanako?"

She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

"Nothing."

Oh, is she mad that I'm talking about another girl in front of her? It seems like it. I looked for a way to salvage the situation.

"Hanako, you play chess right?"

"Yeah, so?"

I pointed to the box on the shelf in the corner.

"Want to play a game?"

After a pause, Hanako sighed and smiled at me.

"Ok."

-Lunchtime-

"Stalemate," I said with a sigh.

Damn, Hanako was good at this. I lost the first game and only managed to draw with her in the second. I got up.

"Well, it's time for lunch now. Are you going to class after lunch?"

After a short pause, she replied.

"Yeah, I guess."

I smiled at her.

"See ya later then."

-Roof-

It was a windy day up on the roof. There were sakura petals scattered everywhere. I had brought a kettle of water and a mini-stove from the clubroom to boil the water for my ramen. Now, I was sitting behind the part of the roof where the door was to prevent the stove from going out. Suddenly, I heard the door open.

"It's a windy day today, isn't it?"

"Seems like it."

Was that Emi and Rin?

"Do you see Kousuke?"

Silence. I imagined Rin looking around slowly.

"No."

"Aww…he said he would come sometimes…"

At that moment, my water boiled.

"What was that sound?"

"Don't know. A cricket farting?"

"Crickets fart?"

"Maybe."

Emi walked around to find me sitting cross-legged on the ground with a boiling kettle in front of me.

"Kousuke!"

"Hey."

-A few minutes later-

Emi and Rin sat around the kettle with me, enjoying the warmth the kettle was giving off.

"Hey, you're eating instant ramen this time," said Emi.

"I didn't feel like cooking today."

"You make your own lunch?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Rin. Seriously, the way she eats is amazing.

"Hey Rin, can you use chopsticks?"

She thought for a while.

"Not really. I prefer forks and spoons. I can use chopsticks, but it'll get messy."

She thought for a bit more.

"But if it's just one chopstick, I guess I can."

"Yeah, you can stab food with one chopstick. Things like takoyaki and fishballs."

"What about rice?"

"How the hell are you supposed to stab rice?"

"I dunno. With a rice stabber?"

"Do rice stabbers even exist?"

Rin shrugged.

"Maybe."

Emi looked at us.

"Ok, you two lost me. Again."

I turned on the stove to boil water for my next cup.

"Where did you get that from anyway?"

"Clubroom."

"You joined a club? Which one?"

"Light Music Club."

Emi looked from me to Rin. Then, she clapped her hands together.

"I get it now!"

At the same time, both Rin and I asked-

"What."

"That's why you and Rin are able to talk so much! You're both artists with weird artist brains!"

Did she just call my brain weird? Rin and I shrugged.

"Maybe. But at least my brain isn't foam jelly sponge bubblegum."

Emi recoiled from the double verbal attack.

"Owie…"

-Class 3-3, After lunch-

I entered class to find Hanako sitting at her desk. We smiled at each other as I sat down. At that moment, Mutou entered. After looking at me for a while, he said.

"Ok, we're going to do group work for Chapter 2.3 now, so get started."

I groaned inwardly. Was this his revenge for what I did earlier? It sure seemed like it. I sighed as Misha tossed me a sheet of paper. Suddenly, I felt someone poke me. I looked to my right. Hanako's still here?

"Um…I c-can w-work with you, if y-you want…"

I sat there, stunned for a while.

"Sure."

Some people looked as Hanako got and sat in the empty chair in front of me, turning the chair to face me. The work was fairly simple, seeing that I was good at Science subjects (but bad at History). Hanako needed a bit of help, but we finished fairly quickly. When Mutou came over to check on us, he seemed surprised to see us working together, but didn't say anything. He didn't check on us again after that. We spent the rest of our time in class playing chess on a piece of paper that had squares on it.

-Clubroom, After class-

I walked into the clubroom to find Irina already there.

"S-Senpai!"

"Yo, Puchin."

"Don't call me that!"

"Bogwa!"

Irina put away her paper fan.

"Anyway Irina, what do you play?"

"V-Violin…"

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you know how to play it?"

"Well…my mother did try teaching me for a while, but gave up after I found guitar more interesting. Of course, she insisted that I practiced every now and then…"

"I see…"

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!"  
"Ah, come in!"

The door opened, and Shizuko-sensei walked in.

"Senpai, is this-?"

"Yeas, she's our Teacher Advisor, Yamanaka Shizuko-sensei."

"Hmm? Is that a new member?"

Realizing that Shizuko-sensei was blind, Irina hurriedly spoke up.

"Ah, yes, I'm Irina Vladimirovna Putina from Class 2-3, and I want to join the Light Music Club."

Shizuko-sensei took a seat.

"I'm happy to hear that. Kousuke, tea~"

"Hai, hai."

I walked over to the side table and prepared some tea. Then, I brought the tea and some cups to the club table. They took a sip of their tea.

"Mmm…this is, French Vanilla?"

"You're good at this, Shizuko-sensei."

She smiled and stirred her tea. I handed her Irina's application form. She took it and placed it in her bag.

"Nee, Yamanaka-sensei?"

"You can just call me Shizuko, or Shizuko-sensei. Yamanaka-sensei makes me feel, ugh, old."

"Ok, eto…Shizuko-sensei, were you from this club?"

"Yes, I studied and graduated from Yamaku."

"What instrument do you play?"

"Guess."

I wracked my brain. What instrument would Shizuko-sensei play?

"Give up?"

Irina and I nodded.

"I play piano."

That was surprising.

"I was blind from birth. I loved the sound of pianos, but I couldn't read sheet music, and I couldn't find any Braille music sheets, neither could I differentiate the piano keys. However, when I was I 2nd grade, my parents found a teacher that could teach me. He taught me by letting me remember the notes by their sound and the keys by touch, since he had a Braille keyboard, which had Braille letters on its keys. After 5 years, I didn't need the Braille keyboard anymore, and I could distinguish almost any note played by any instrument by sound alone. It was also around that time that I found out my teacher was blind as well…"

I let Shizuko-sensei reminiscence for a while. Finally, she snapped out of it.

"Well now, I've heard Kousuke play before, but not Irina-chan!"

I looked at Irina.

"Yeah, you've heard me play before but I haven't heard you play yet."

"H-Hai!"

Irina opened her violin case and took out her violin and bow.

"Here I go…"

Slowly, she placed her violin against her chin and started playing. The slow, harmonious melody flowed through the room, filling every corner. She was an amazing violinist, and I know. My mother, being a professional violin player, frequently practiced at home, and Kousuki and I would usually sit around and listen to her…yeah…all the…time…

*Thump*

-Irina-

Suddenly, my violin playing was interrupted by a 'thump' sound. I looked at the table and gasped.

"Senpai!"

I ran over to him. His head was lying on the table and his arms were hanging at his sides. I shook his shoulders.

"Senpai, senpai!"

"What happened?" exclaimed Shizuko-sensei.

"I don't know!" I almost screamed "Senpai suddenly passed out!"

"Eh?"

Oh god, what happened! I was screaming now.

"Senpai, SENPAI!"

"Uhm…"

"Senpai!"

Slowly, Kousuke-senpai lifted his head.

"Irina?"

"Senpai! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…it's just my condition…I can sometimes go into a coma-like state without any warning."

"That's troubling…" muttered Shizuko-sensei.

Kousuke shook his head and looked at me.

"Anyways, that was Ava Maria, wasn't it, Irina?"

"Yes, it's the first song I learnt. It's one of my favourites too."

"Really? Same here!"

And so, with the atmosphere lightened, we chatted about anything we could think of until it was time to leave. Just me, Shizuko-sensei, and Kousuke-senpai…

* * *

Chapter 9, complete! Thanks for reading! Chapter 10 might take a while, since I suddenly got a great idea for a Angel Beats fanfic, and I might end up writing it! Oh well, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Katawa Shoujo.

* * *

-Irina-

-Clubroom, After class, Wednesday-

"Hey, Puchin."

"What?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Kousuke-senpai and I were having tea in the clubroom. Shizuko-sensei came for a while, but left early.

"Yeah, why?"

Kousuke-senpai put down his cup.

"Actually, I'm going out with some friends after school tomorrow, so I wondered if you wanted to come with me."

Was senpai asking me out? No, no, he's going out with friends after school tomorrow, so it's not really a date…b-but, he invited me…

"Hello, earth to Irina?"

I snapped out of my daydream.

"Eh?"

"Well? Wanna come with me?"

"Yes! Sure!"

"Ok then, meet you after school at your class, Puchin!"

I smiled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Guhii!"

-Kousuke-

-Street, 7.00am-

I walked up the hill to Yamaku High. I wasn't carrying my guitar, since we weren't going to have any club activities today; and I wasn't carrying any lunch, since Hanako would be making it.

"Eh?"

That's odd. What was that low, rumbling sound? I turned around.

"…shit."

A few feet away from me was a large, brown dog. It was growling menacingly while staring at me. I took a slow step back, and the dog to a slow step forward.

"Not…good…"

Have I ever mentioned that dogs hate me? No? Alright then, I'll say it now. Dogs hate me. I don't know why. I don't even remember the number of times I've been chased by them. Suddenly, the dog gave a loud bark and leaped. I took that as my signal to run.

-A few minutes later-

Fuck, this dog was persistent! I had already ran around the outside perimeter of Yamaku once, and it still wasn't letting up! Noticing that the gate was open, I took my chance to run in. Just as I thought I was safe, the barking behind me resumed. I groaned and continued my run.

-A few more minutes later-

I ducked into a dark corner, gasping for breath. Suddenly, the dog ran right past my hiding spot, barking madly. God, what were the security guards doing around here?

"Oh shit."

Noticing that the faint barking of the dog was growing louder again, I jumped out of the corner and dashed in the opposite direction, just as the dog resumed chasing its prey.

-Emi-

I was sprinting along the track as per usual when I heard something. I turned around just as someone-or something ran past me. Wait, it ran past me? And it was quickly followed by an equally fast…dog?

"Hey, wait up!"

I accelerated and eventually ran past the dog to catch up with the person the dog was chasing.

"Kousuke?"

"E-Emi!"

"I never knew you could run like that! You're actually faster than me!"

Kousuke looked behind him.

"Um, hello? Crisis here!"

I looked back. Now, the dog was chasing both of us.

"Oh."

I turned back to face in front. We were about to run ourselves into a dead end.

"Oh."

Not good.

-Kousuke-

I analysed the wall which we were about to run into. It was approximately 2 meters tall, and there was no way around it. I took a deep breath and called out-

"Emi!"

"What?"

"Can your prosthetics take a three-meter drop?"

"Please, they can take 5 meters!"

I didn't know if she was kidding or not, but I didn't have time to worry. I'll just have to cover the expenses later!"

"Emi, when I tell you to, jump!"

"Eh?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright!"

We neared the wall. Finally, when I felt that we were close enough to the wall, I yelled-

"OK JUMP!"

Emi sprang into the air, and I instantly placed my hands under her prosthetics and boosted her over the wall. Just as I neared the wall myself, I took a breath and prepared myself. Hiking my right foot up onto the wall, I kicked off and upwards, sending me up the wall. Then, grabbing the edge of the top of the wall, I flung myself over.

-Emi-

I landed on the other side of the wall with my knees bent to absorb most of the shock, but still ended up bouncing quite a bit on my prosthetics. The doc wasn't kidding when he said they were extremely durable. I turned to the face the wall. Honestly, if he was going to boost me over, he should have just- Wait, how was he going to get over now? Don't tell me he was just trying to save me and, eh?

"Kousuke!"

I watched, amazed as Kousuke flung himself over the top of the wall and landed with his knees bent whilst going into a roll to absorb the impact. That, was totally incredible! How did he even do that…

-Kousuke-

I landed safely on the other side of the wall. I looked beside me to see Emi staring at me with sparkling eyes.

"…what?"

"How did you do that!"

"What?"

"Go over the wall!"

I looked away. I couldn't tell her that I always wanted to do the awesome stunts that anime characters can do. So I practiced doing all those stuff when I was a kid. Believe me, I got in trouble many times with my parents, but after a few painful years, I could do quite a number of awesome things, such as climbing low walls and backflips.

"…Practice."

Emi looked like she was about to say more, but she suddenly gasped and pointed behind me.

"Kousuke!"

I spun around to find that the dog had somehow managed to jump over the wall. It was baring its fangs and headed right at me.

What?

How was that possible?

The wall was two metres tall.

Damn.

I really hate dogs.

*Thud*

-Emi-

I gasped as I watched the dog fly towards Kousuke.

"Kou-"

"Toryaa-!"

A stick suddenly collided with the dog, sending it to the ground. It got up, but the person whacked it once more and the dog ran off. I looked at the stick's wielder.

"Miki!"

"Miki threw the stick away.

"I saw the dog going after you and Kousuke so I thought I'd help. Looks like I was just in time!"

I looked at Kousuke, who I just realized was on the ground.

"Kousuke!"

I crouched down and inspected him .So did Miki.

"What's wrong with him!"

"I don't know, but I've seen this happen once before, in class."

I shook Kousuke's shoulders.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"I'll go get Nurse!"

Miki was about to run off when Kousuke stirred. Slowly, he sat up.

"Kousuke! What happened?"

"Ugh, nothing, just my 'standstill'…"

"What?"

Kousuke sighed.

"Sometimes…I can go into a coma-like state without warning."

"Do you need to see Nurse?"

"No."

He stood up.

"So, wanna head back to class now?" asked Miki.

"I have to go look for my bag. I don't remember where I dropped it."

"I can help," offered Miki.

"Me too!"

Kousuke smiled.

"Thanks."

-Kousuke-

-After class-

I walked to Class 2-3. Earlier, when I was looking for my bag with Emi and Miki, Hanako texted me saying that she had it. So, I just went back to class.

"Ah, there she is."

Irina was standing in front of her class. She saw me and walked over.

"You're late, senpai."

He cute pout made me feel like I had died and went to heaven. TOO. MUCH. MOE.

"Gomen, gomen, come on, let's get going."

We started walking.

-Shanghai-

"Welcome!"

I looked around.

"Ah, there they are."

I led Irina to the booth where are Hanako and Lilly were seated.

"Hanako, Lilly!"

They both looked (Well, Hanako did, Lilly just turned her head, but you get the idea) as I sat down, followed by Irina, who was looking a bit nervous.

"Kousuke, is this your kouhai you were talking about?" asked Hanako.

"Ah yes, I'm Irina Vladimirovna Putina, nice to meet you."

Hanako took a long look at Irina.

"Hanako?"

"Ara ara, don't mind her Kousuke. She's just checking out her rival."

"Rival?"

"Yes, her love rival."

As Lilly said those words, Hanako and Irina turned beet red.

"W-Wha-What do you mean by that Lilly!" stammered Hanako.

"Ara ara, from the way you were talking about her, it sure seemed like you were competing with her for Kousuke's affection."

Hanako looked like steam could start pouring out of her ears.

"I-I-I-I-"

Ignoring Hanako, Lilly turned to Irina.

"Irina-san, do you like Kousuke?"

"Heh? Ah-um-uh-I-um-maybe-but-"

Lilly giggled and turned to Hanako.

"Ara ara, you have competition, Hanako."

Was she still conscious? I couldn't tell. Irina was still mumbling and stuttering. Still giggling, Lilly turned to me.

"You are one lucky guy, aren't you, Kousuke?"

Thankfully, I was spared from answering her by someone's arrival.

"Hai, hai, here's your order! Ara, we have more customers?"

In front of our booth stood a…voluptuous girl with short, blue hair and dressed in a red cheongsam which showed off her figure perfectly.

"Sen-pai~"

"Agh!"

Irina suddenly pulled my right ear. Hard. The waitress giggled.

"Welcome to the Shanghai! I'm new here, my name is Miyoshi Ran."

She gave a little bow.

"So, what are your orders?"

I thought for a while.

"What else do you have here other than sandwiches and cakes?"

"Well…usually that's what the Shanghai would serve, but the owner wanted to try serving more food, and I was also looking for a job. So, I was hired! Basically, I'm working here as a waitress and chef."

Hmm, interesting.

"Well then , what is the extent of your cooking ability?"

"Well, I can make most Chinese cuisine, as long as I have the ingredients and equipment."

I thought for a while.

"What about mapo tofu?" asked Irina.

"Hmm…well, I don't really like tofu, but I quite like the mapo tofu sauce…"

"Jaa, why don't I make mapo tofu sauce with rice then? The sauce has minced beef in it, anyway."

"Really? In that case, ok then."

Ran winked at me.

"This is only for you though, I won't serve this to anyone else."

Uh…why do I feel murderous intent coming from beside and in front of me? I gulped.

"I'll have a club sandwich, thanks," said Irina dryly, her killing intent still focused on me.

"Gotcha. I'll be right back!"

Ran left. The killing intent grew larger. Lilly giggled.

"Ara ara, looks like there are three girls after you now, Kousuke. Don't worry, I have no intention of joining this bloodbath."

Did Lilly just say bloodbath! Desperate to not die prematurely, I desperately changed the subject.

"Lillyyou'repartforeignright?"

Lilly put down her cup and frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

I attempted to calm down and speak slower.

"Sorry, you're part foreign right, Lilly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, Puchin's original nationality is Russian, after all…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Gihoo!"

Irina placed her paper fan beside her instead of putting it away. Lilly giggled.

"Well, you are right. I am part foreign. Can you guess where my foreign blood comes from?"

"I can try."

-Hanako-

I watched as Kousuke stared at Lilly. It was making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Can you open your eyes, Lilly?"

"Oh, ok…"

Lilly opened her eyes. Kousuke's eyes stared straight into hers for a few seconds. Why do I feel so awkward? Even Irina looked a little uneasy. Finally, Kousuke drew back and sighed.

"You're part Scottish."

Lilly gasped. I was amazed. How did he figure that out?

"Ara ara, how did you figure that out?"

Kousuke closed his eyes for a while. Then, he said-

"Practice…"

At that moment, Ran arrived with a tray of food. She set down Irina's sandwich, Kousuke's mapo rice and a glass of…milk? As she set down the glass, she winked at us and said-

"Just in case."

Irina and I looked at Kousuke's plate. The red mapo tofu sauce mixed with minced beef was poured over the rice. All of my instincts were telling me to get away from this plate of hellfire. Irina gulped. Lilly's nose twitched.

"Ara ara, I smell something…interesting…"

Interesting? The smell alone was burning my nose! What was in that sauce? Silently, I prayed for Kousuke's life.

"…Itadakimasu."

I watched as Kousuke picked up his spoon. After a few seconds of steeling himself, he shoveled a spoonful of rice into his mouth. There was a moments silence, then suddenly, Kousuke's face turned red.

"GUOOOOOOH!"

"Senpai!"

"Kousuke!"

"What happened!"

For a moment there, I could have sworn there were flames shooting out of his mouth. Suddenly, he stopped screaming and blinked.

"Hey, this is really good! I mean, the initial burning sensation is there, but it fades away quickly, and the burning sensation it leaves in your mouth actually enhances its flavor!"

Kousuke took another mouthful, followed by a quick mouthful of milk. By the time he ate his fourth spoonful, he wasn't even drinking the milk at all.

"Whoa, this is great. Do you girls want to try some?"

I looked apprehensively at Irina. She looked back.

"…ok…"

Irina, Lilly and I each scooped up a small spoonful of Kousuke's rice. After preparing ourselves for the worse, we placed the spoons in our mouths.

-A few minutes later-

…

MOTHER OF GOD!

I woke up with a gasp. What just happened? All I remember was I took a small spoonful of Kousuke's rice. Then, my mouth exploded, followed shortly by my head. Did I seriously pass out? I looked around. Lilly's head was thrown backwards while Irina's was slumped onto the table. Were they both unconscious? I looked at Kousuke. Half of his rice was already gone. Seeing that I was awake, he asked-

"Want more?"

"No!" I half screamed.

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Soon, Irina and Lilly regained consciousness as well.

"What on earth just happened?" asked Lilly.

Irina shivered.

"I just had a glimpse of Hell…"

Kousuke laughed again.

"You girls are too weak."

"Am not!" shot back Irina.

And so, we spent the rest of our evening there at the Shanghai, chatting and happily passing away the time, just like a bunch of normal friends…

* * *

Finally, Chapter 10! Wow, this is my longest continuing fanfic to date! Thanks for reading, please review! I'll try to put up Chapter 11 soon, but I'm also doing an Angel Beats and 2 Fate fanfics, so I might take some time…oh well, please review!


End file.
